Diesel 10
Diesel 10 (or Diesel for short) is the main antagonist of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and a recurring antagonist in Thomas and Friends. He is a renegade diesel engine on the Island of Sodor who is noted by Thomas for being 10 out of 10 brutal strength and devious deeds. Diesel 10 is an extremely villainous diesel with a roof-top hydraulic grabber titled "Pinchy". He is particularly fond of causing trouble and is obsessed with destroying Lady, a magical steam engine. In the past, he had deliberately caused her to crash and although he badly damaged her, he failed to destroy her. He was voiced by the Canadian actor, Neil Crone, and currently by Matt Wilkinson. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' In his first appearance, he was accompanied by two diesel shunter cohorts named Splatter and Dodge (a running gag in the film is that he'd never have the time to say both their names, often calling them "Splodge"). Throughout the film, he causes trouble, such as demolishing the exposed scaffolding of the under-repair Tidmouth Sheds, although he is foiled by Mr. Conductor's threat of clogging his fuel tank with sugar. He later tries to kill Mr. Conductor by dangling him over a bridge but is foiled again when Mr. Conductor cuts Pinchy's air tubes with a pair of pliers, resulting in Mr. Conductor being flung to safely land on stacks of flour near the mill. Despite his villainy, Diesel 10 acts rather incompetently. One such incident occurs when Toby rings his bell to distract Diesel, Splatter and Dodge. Diesel 10, who recognizes him, attempts to attack him using Pinchy. Unfortunately for him and his diesel shunter cronies, Pinchy causes the shed they're in to collapse, entrapping them. Another instance occurs when Diesel 10, wanting to prove how menacing he is, has Pinchy go on the attack again, Pinchy smacks the chute of a coal loader and Diesel 10 is then covered in coal with all the surrounding engines laughing at him. This comes as a bit odd considering Diesel 10 otherwise hinted at having nearly accurate control of Pinchy. Particularly, he demonstrated how Pinchy was capable of sculpting Diesel 10's face in a rock wall. He later tries to destroy James and kill Junior by forcing them to back into the melting pit behind them at the Sodor ironworks, but is foiled when Junior uses his last remaining bits of Gold Dust to take him and James to Mr. Conductor. At the film's climax, Diesel 10 pursues Thomas and the reconstructed Lady (though not until after Splatter and Dodge rebel, telling Diesel 10 to do his own dirty work) across the island and to a viaduct. The viaduct, having been weakened by the lack of power to the Magic Railroad apart from its old age, barely supports Lady and Thomas and cannot support Diesel 10. Diesel 10 attempts to brake but falls over the edge, with Pinchy holding onto one of the sleepers of the dangling track. The sleeper breaks and Diesel 10 plunges into the hull of a moving barge, being carried away in it. Uncut version In the original cut, Diesel 10 was a secondary antagonist, and was controlled by the true main antagonist, a human named P.T. Boomer (portrayed by the late Canadian actor Doug Lennox). It was revealed that Boomer was the one who wrecked Lady, not Diesel 10. When test audiences complained he was too scary for younger viewers, the film was edited (albeit not professionally) and all scenes with Boomer were removed, even though he can still be seen in a few of them. Diesel 10 was originally going to be voiced by Australian voice actor Keith Scott (who is better known for voicing Bullwinkle J. Moose from 'The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and the narrator from George of the Jungle), but after the test screening, there were complaints about his voice being too scary for younger viewers, so Scott was replaced with Canadian actor Neil Crone. Initially, Crone played Diesel 10 with a Russian accent, but this was deemed too offensive and replaced with a New Jersey accent. Following Appearances However, Diesel 10 returns later on, apparently not defeated once and for all. He briefly appears in Calling All Engines! as the former supporting antagonist. Though he wasn't really a villain within the work, he is still antagonistic towards Thomas, who eventually musters up the courage to ask Diesel 10's help in the construction of Sodor's airport. Diesel 10 aids in the construction on the pretense of proving himself to be useful. He later appeared in the stinger of Misty Island Rescue remarking that the steamies will "laugh on the other side on their boilers soon." His comment foreshadows the following feature Day of the Diesels ''with him as the hidden main antagonist. During ''Day of the Diesels, Percy becomes depressed over Thomas befriending the new engine Belle and is won over by Diesel, who claims he can be Percy's new friend. Percy goes with Diesel to the Dieselworks (a place steam engines are informed to never go) and discovers Diesel 10 amongst the other diesels of the special. Ultimately, Diesel 10 manipulates Percy into siding with the diesels by playing with his sympathy in regards to the horrid condition of the Dieselworks. Percy progressively tries to help, such as enlisting Kevin the Crane from the Steamworks, but becomes more and more upset when he's unable to relate the diesels' situation and when Thomas becomes chummier with the new characters. Thomas is sent to retrieve Kevin once the truth comes out but is held prisoner at the Dieselworks. Diesel 10's plot to take over the Steamworks as diesel territory succeeds and he mocks Percy as he and his cronies fool around on the Steamworks' equipment and sidings. Fortunately, Percy sets things right, even as the Dieselworks burns down in the process. Diesel 10 is then scolded by Sir Topham Hatt at the Steamworks who informs him that "some things are worth waiting for" (which oddly shames Diesel 10). The Dieselworks is rebuilt and Diesel 10 seems very happy about it. Though time will tell if he tries another attempt at evil-doing. Despite seemingly returning to his villain status, Diesel 10 is still the victim of abuse within Day of the Diesels in how the automatic doors to his shed in the Dieselworks repeatedly close on him as he exits and enters it. But Diesel 10 was soon to his bad self again in The Missing Christmas Decorations as he stole Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds as the Dieselworks lack decorations. But his lack of patience once again got the better of him as it was later discovered that the Diesels were about to get Christmas decorations for their own. But they lets the Steam Team have their decorations to replace the damaged ones after Percy got new wheels for Sidney, a diesel who has been hoisted up by a crane for two years waiting for his new wheels. Personality Diesel 10 is an evil, sarcastic, manipulative, egocentric, and raving diesel locomotive. He is very diabolical and loathsome, so he absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "puffball" and "teapot". He is Sodor's strongest, but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Though, Pinchy seems to have a mind of its own, as it has been shown to "punch" Diesel 10 in the face from time to time, which he hates very much. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his aggression, he will help on occasion since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He has a caring, sensitive, and magnanimous side, but he very rarely shows it. Gallery Diesel 10 with his self-portrait and his sidekicks, Splatter and Dodge.png|Diesel 10 with his self-portrait and his sidekicks, Splatter and Dodge. 185px-CallingAllEngines63.jpg|Diesel 10 during Calling All Engines!. 185px-CallingAllEngines87.jpg|Thomas vs. Diesel 10. 185px-DayoftheDieselsTrailer2.png|Diesel 10 at the Dieselworks. 185px-DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.png|Diesel 10 at the turntable in the Steamworks. 182724_201666553182594_151539471528636_879556_6840329_n.jpg|Diesel 10 on the turntable with Percy and the other diesels. Diesel 10's Evil Grin.png|Diesel 10's Evil Grin. Diesel 10's Evil Glare.png|Diesel 10's Evil Stare. Diesel 10's claw, Pinchy.png|Diesel 10's claw, "Pinchy". Diesel 10 charging through the countryside.png|Diesel 10 charging through the countryside Diesel 10 fall off the viaduct with PT Boomer.png|Diesel 10 falls off the viaduct with P.T. Boomer. Diesel 10's defeat.png|"Oh, well." "Nice time of the year for a cruise." (laughs sadly) Diesel 10's defeat. Diesel 10 planning to steal Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds.png|Diesel 10 planning to steal Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds. 11dotd.jpg|Diesel 10 with Den, Dart, Arry and Bert on the upper level of the Dieselworks. Diesel10CGIpromo1.png DayoftheDieselsDVD.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUK.jpg CallingAllEngines2005UKDVD.jpg Videos Day of the Diesels Song - Thomas & Friends Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Evil from the past Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Big Bads